


Feed The Beast Within

by AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate



Series: Pride Month 2019- Sanders Sides [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee Shops, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Gender High School AU, Other, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate/pseuds/AshesStarsAndRedStringsOfFate
Summary: Remy decides the cute barista is worth flirting with.Written for Pride Month Day 11: MTF!





	Feed The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> This... I have no excuses, it's just Gay

Remy calmly strolled up to the counter, exact change already in hand, desperate for her daily caramel frappuccino from Starbucks. The regular barista looked up, his eyes flat and bored, as she set down her change. 

 

“One grande caramel frappuccino, please and thank you,” she drawled, smiling at the cute barista. He flushed at her smile and quickly typed in her order, taking the money and handing her receipt back in exchange. 

 

“It… it should be ready in a couple minutes, ma’am,” he stammered, a bright red flush on his cheeks. “Er… Remy, right?” 

 

“Yep, that’s right gurl,” Remy chirped, winking at him before sauntering off. She heard the barista sputtering behind her and she smirked. Perhaps she’d ask for his number tomorrow. He was plenty cute and seemed nice. She’d always had a thing for the soft cute nerds. 

 

The next day, she walked in to find her caramel frappuccino already made, being held out to her by the cute blushing barista. 

 

“Well well, am I getting to be that predictable?” Remy teased, handing over her money before taking her coffee. The barista shrugged and fiddled with a fidget cube, not meeting Remy’s eyes. 

 

“No, I just… experience shows that you always order that, and that you always come in around this time,” he mumbled. “I figured it might be nice if you didn’t have to wait.” 

 

“That’s… gosh, that’s so sweet hun. Thank you,” Remy answered, honestly shocked at how much this barista had noticed. “You didn’t have to.” 

 

“I wanted to,” the barista insisted. “You-you’re worth it.” 

 

“Wow, at least get my name before you take me out on a date,” Remy laughed, pushing her curly bangs back from her face. 

 

“Remy, right? You’re… in my English,” the barista mumbled back. “I’m not sure you know who I am.” Remy blinked before squinting, trying to recognize this cute man’s squishy face. 

 

“You sit in front of me, don’t you?” He nodded, and Remy’s face broke out into a grin at her success. 

 

“What’s your name again?” Remy wanted to stop calling him “Cute Boy”, even if he was a cute boy. 

 

“Em-Emile. I’m Emile,” he mumbled, chewing on his lip. “And… would you go out for ice cream with me tomorrow?” Remy blinked, leaning over the counter. 

 

“You sure you’re willing to date our class’s resident trans girl?” she asked, cocking her head slightly to the side. As long as the cute boy knew what he was getting into, she would love to. 

 

“I’m genderfluid and pansexual, so… yes,” Emile answered, voice and eyes firm. Remy blinked before bursting into giggles, sticking a hand out towards her new boyfriend. Wait… 

 

“Pronouns, Emile?” 

 

“He/him, thank you for checking!” he chirped, giggling back. “And I’ll see you at that one ice cream place downtown at 3 tomorrow?” 

 

“Of course. Thanks for the coffee, see you tomorrow nerd.” With that, Remy strolled back out to her car, sipping her coffee, a smile not leaving her lips. Her date tomorrow was going to be nothing short of epic. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'll see you tomorrow! 
> 
> ~Logan


End file.
